


Mercy on the Marshlands [Lore Commission]

by fakesacrifice (orphan_account)



Category: Lioden (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lions, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fakesacrifice
Summary: The death of a cruel ruler during a famine leads to a new reign under a merciful lord.





	Mercy on the Marshlands [Lore Commission]

Disasterstar, the former ruler, was a cruel lion. He slaughtered cubs and lionesses that were not capable of returning with bountiful hunts. And as the months passed, the carcasses began to grow thinner and thinner, and harder to find. Disasterstar blamed his lionesses, and did a mass culling of those who disagreed with his baseless assumption.

Young Dionte grew up a scared cub, though he knew the king would not hurt him. He was chosen to be the prince, the next leader. He was always the first to eat with his... "father," as Disasterstar made the cub call him.

But then came the days when even they did not eat. 

First, it was a day or two they went without eating. Then, it was a week. Cubs cried out from hunger always, and were bone thin, their mothers absent to give them milk as they were out hunting. Then, the cubs began dying.

And one fateful day, the king, aged and sickly, was found dead in his den. It was Dionte who found him, now an older adolescent. 

"The king!" He shouted, running out of the den.

"The king?" Echoed a group of passing lionesses, returning from a fruitless hunt. 

"He is dead!" Dionte cried out, "Come!"

The lionesses and young lion ran to the den, where the king was very much in fact, deceased. The pride did not mourn however, instead, they rejoiced. It was like the Gods rejoiced as well, because that day, the rains came.

Life came back to the marshlands over the next few weeks, as Dionte became adjusted to life as a king; and with life, came prey. The lionesses and their cubs became healthy again, and Dionte grew a thick, luxurious icy blue mane. All throughout the pridelands, he became known for his mercy. There is a tale of how he came across an abandoned den of jackal pups, and he brought them to their mother.

Whether this is true or not, is up to you, but.

All is well. For now.

 


End file.
